Drive
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Set sometime in Season 7, so possible spoilers. Lilly and Scotty are on a stakeout that proves to be pointless in some ways, enlightening in others. Rated M for adults doing adult things. Oneshot.


A/N Smut smut smut smut, smut smut smut smut, smut smut smut smut....SMUUUUUUT! I apologize - this bout of the flu that has been plaguing me for the past week must have totally whooped my brain. So fbi-woman were talking about possible plot bunnies, and this strange combination was tossed out. Fun, huh? :] I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I know it's been a while, but I still don't own Cold Case. I do own a runny nose and grouchy daughter, though.

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' AND CONTAINS MATERIAL UNSUITABLE FOR CITRUS FRUITS!**

* * *

"I hate my job."

Scotty chuckled, glancing sideways at the shivering woman next to him.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," he replied, "an' it ain't so bad."

Lilly stared at him incredulously.

"It's below freezing. We're stuck in a car with no heating, waiting for someone who might not even show up. Tell me which part of that isn't bad?"

Her partner shrugged.

"We got the most snow outside that Philly's had for years. Ain't nobody in this parkin' lot 'cept us. It's quiet. Only thing needs improvin' is the company," he finished with a smirk.

Lilly narrowed her eyes, hitting out with one gloved hand to slap his arm. Scotty's grin grew into a low laugh, shaking his head at the slight pout of her lips.

"Maybe the company ain't that bad," he amended softly, satisfied at the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

After a while of comfortable silence, as comfortable as they could be in their current situation, Scotty turned towards her, readjusting himself in the driver's seat to look at her properly.

He studied her carefully, the smallest of frowns creasing his brow.

"What?" Lilly asked eventually, a blush rising in her cheeks. Scotty shrugged, refocusing his attention on her leg.

"So what's up wit' you an' Saccardo?"

"Why?"

"Jus' lookin' out for you," Scotty replied with a roll of his eyes.

Immediately wishing she hadn't put the frustration on his face, and cursing herself for being so difficult, Lilly sighed heavily.

"It was fun while it lasted."

There was a moment of silence. "You need me to kick his ass?"

Lilly laughed freely then, a spark of amusement dancing in her blue eyes.

"No, Scotty. I think it'll be fine."

A crooked smile spread from his lips.

"Yeah, well...let me know, alright?"

"I will. Hey," Lilly said, suddenly serious, "what's going on with your mom?"

Scotty felt the smile vanish as quickly as it had appeared. He shifted under her concerned gaze.

"Nuttin'."

"You're really gonna lie to me?"

Scotty blew out a long breath.

"I did some diggin'. Found out she was mugged by some punk outside a convenience store."

"Is she alright?"

He thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"I think so. Jus' can't shake the feelin' that I'm still missin' somethin'."

Lilly turned her eyes to fix on a point outside the car.

"Maybe tomorrow...I could take a look? At the file?" she suggested, her voice quiet and awkward.

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know."

Scotty felt his heart warm at her obvious attempt to make him feel better, and couldn't stop his hand from reaching out to gently touch her arm.

"Sounds great."

And it did. It sounded great. It sounded like the perfect way to spend the whole day with Lilly outside of PPD.

He tried to move his hand, tried to make it fall from her shoulder, but it was stuck. Lilly heard her breath catch, her eyes darkening as she stared in confusion at the fingers sliding up to her shoulder.

"What...?" The words were strangled in her throat, and she watched a frown wrinkle his brow, his gaze locked on his hand and her arm.

Scotty finally found the strength to move, uncertainly lifting his hand to her forehead, fingertips ghosting over the confused crease before sweeping a golden strand of hair from her eyes.

Lilly was transfixed, captivated by the unreadable expression that had shadowed his face.

His fingers slid backwards along her cheekbone, dancing down her neck to fall through her ponytail.

He dipped his head towards her, lips parting and hot breath coming in short bursts, waiting to see what she would do.

"Scotty..." she breathed, but fell silent, her eyelids fluttering.

Scotty continued to move closer, letting one of his hands rest on the side of her neck, the other on her elbow tugging her towards him.

"Don't freak out," he whispered.

Finally, his lips were touching hers. Barely, Lilly realized, but touching nonetheless.

And then it wasn't enough. She needed more, needed more warmth, more skin, more...just _more._

Her seatbelt was unbuckled and Lilly closed the gap between them, leaning over to press herself against him.

Scotty started in surprise, but then he was tangling his fingers in her hair and parting his lips to the warmth of her mouth and all he could think about was how soft her touch was against his cheek.

A soft gasp escaped Lilly as he removed his own seatbelt, one of his hands ducking underneath her coat to trace the outline of her body.

Tearing her lips away from his long enough to nip at the corner of his mouth, Lilly smiled uncertainly, her body betraying her mind and arching into him.

"Remind me why we didn't do this sooner?" she said. Against her cheek, his lips curved upwards in a grin she knew would sent shivers down her spine.

"Bad timin'?"

Lilly chuckled, tangling her fingers in his hair. "You're so full of it."

"You bet I am," he replied, the grin widening. Lilly's chuckle turned into a proper laugh, a sound so unfamiliar to Scotty that he pulled back just to see if he was imagining things.

It was his partner's turn to grin, and biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Lilly leaned back, letting her fingers begin to slowly undo the buttons of her jacket. She smirked at the shadows that flittered across his face, easily reading his expression: _Tease._

His hands were crossing the space between them, helping her out of her clothing, his lips sucking at the spot just beneath her ear. Scotty kissed trail back to her lips, and her mouth opened to him without question. Lilly groaned when his palm gently squeezed her breast, and felt her nipples tighten under his touch.

Tearing her mouth away from his, letting his tongue sweep over her lips once more, Lilly clutched at the front of his t-shirt.

"I need more," she said breathlessly. Scotty's eyes opened, darkening at her soft plea. He dropped his hand, and it fell to the inside of her thigh.

"You sure?" he asked, "'cause there ain't no takin' this back."

Lilly didn't answer, instead lifting herself off the seat, just long enough to push it back as far as it would go. Her eyes never once left his as she lowered the seat back to near horizontal. Cocking her head to one side, she smiled, a silent question hanging in the air between them.

"Jesus Christ," Scotty breathed, quickly shedding his shoes and joining her on the passenger's side.

She wasn't sure how she ended up flat on her back, but as Scotty made short work of her t-shirt, Lilly realized there was probably more room than she had originally thought.

He kissed a trail along her jaw, down her neck and then over her collarbone.

"I've never had sex in a car before," Lilly giggled breathlessly, but then he was tugging her bra away and circling her nipple with his teeth, and she found her voice caught in her throat.

The blonde detective tightened her grip on the back of his head, pulling him against her until it was hard to tell where she ended and he began. His erection, hot and heavy through the denim of his jeans, pressed against her thigh, the hardness of him reassuring through the lust-driven haze.

Letting her fall from his mouth, Scotty slid down her body, his lips and tongue working in unison as they travelled further south.

Scotty unzipped her jeans, tugging them down over her hips.

"Off," he growled. She giggled nervously as he tossed them away, then froze at a sound from outside the car. Hearing the reminder that they may not be alone, Scotty grinned against her stomach. "Just an animal," he reassured, tracing a trail around her navel with his tongue.

Lilly's fingers fisted in his hair. "What are we doing here, Scotty?" she murmured. He paused, glancing up at the serious tone of her voice.

"What do you mean?"

His partner gently pushed him away, pushing up on her elbows to look down at him.

"I'm half naked in the passenger's seat of a car. What are we doing?"

He stared at her for a moment, then cleared his throat. "You want me to stop?"

Lilly sighed. "No," she admitted reluctantly. The grin returned full force, and Lilly fought not to roll her eyes.

Scotty gently squeezed her waist, letting his hands fall further.

He pressed his hips into hers, and she writhed beneath him. Scotty traced circles on the inside of her thigh, occasionally dipping beneath the lace of her panties.

"I want to hear you say it," he whispered.

"Say what?"

"That you want a relationship with me," Scotty said, pulling the lace away to thumb the swollen bud at the apex of her thighs.

"Please..." Lilly begged, arching into him as his fingers danced over her most sensitive areas.

"Say it," he repeated in a low voice. Lilly groaned, her voice a mixture of frustration and desperation.

"I want a relationship," she stammered, "with you. Please, Scotty, please..."

Scotty slid forwards, gently dropping his weight on top of her and sliding two fingers between her slick folds.

Scotty held her down as she jerked beneath him, smirking as a loud cry tore from her throat. He pressed the heel of his hand against her swollen clit, long fingers stroking the inner walls. Biting her bottom lip between her teeth, Lilly clutched at his shoulders.

It only took a few more touches to push her over the edge, but when Lilly tightened around him, when her thighs clenched around his wrist, Scotty swore the skies had opened and an angel had fallen free.

Her body tensed, her head thrown back as he pushed her higher. The waves of her orgasm left her limp and satisfied, her fingers digging into his back.

Finally stroking her back down from the high, Scotty chuckled into the curve of her neck, giving the smooth skin a gentle nip and then soothing the teeth marks with his tongue.

Lilly loosened her grip on him, her heart racing and her skin flushed pink.

"Wow," she breathed when her voice returned. Scotty dragged his fingers back to the ridge of her hip.

"Bet Saccardo couldn't make you feel like that."

Lilly chuckled, the sound vibrating beneath his lips. Her fingers tenderly ran through his hair, and Scotty felt an explosion in his chest that he'd long since forgotten.

"No," she replied softly, in the instant before their lips reconnected, "that was all you."

By the time Scotty pushed into her, there was no chance of anybody seeing anything through the steamy car windows.

Lilly bit down on his shoulder to conceal her loud cry of pleasure, her fingernails digging into his back.

A simultaneous groan escaped them, and Scotty pressed down on her hips to sink into her just that extra little bit. She was tight and warm, her walls stretching around him.

When Scotty gently sank his teeth into her neck, the air disappeared from her lungs, pulling a soft moan from her lips.

"Oh God..." she said, her voice lost between a sob and a gasp, "Scotty..."

He was still for a moment, then pulled out until she lifted her hips towards him in frustration. Moving his lips back to her neck, he set a steady pace, tightening the coil of tension inside his partner until it threatened to unwind once more.

Lilly stroked his tongue with hers, engaging him in a dueling battle that caused another wave of pleasure to crash through them.

"More," Scotty grunted, sweat beading on his brow. He pushed himself up onto his knees, thrusting harder as Lilly cried out at the new angle. His hands came to rest either side of her head, her body warm and pliant beneath his.

Lilly, he realized, was a goddess – all soft skin and golden hair and firm in all the right places.

Her small frame stiffened beneath him, tightening and tensing and jerking at the slightest brush of his fingers over her skin.

He thrust harder, growling under the strain and effort of trying to reach deeper inside her.

"Jesus, Lilly," he panted as her muscles tightened around him. Lilly arched her back, screaming his name as she fell apart for the second time.

The wet heat flooding his length pushed Scotty to his own release, and he grunted her name into her neck.

He dropped his head to her chest, pressing kisses to her breast as he fought to regain his breath.

When his body stopped trembling, Scotty turned, rolling their still joined bodies until Lilly was stretched out on top of him.

"That was..." he began, but then his voice trailed off. Lilly giggled, lifting her head off his chest to smile up at him.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Scotty was silent for a moment, until she felt a satisfied chuckle vibrate in his chest.

"You want to do it again?"

Lilly's smile widened, and she pulled his t-shirt over her head as she straddled him. Their lips met, gently. Everything that was left to say had been said without words.

Her cell phone rang from its space on the floor, and breaking out of their ever-deepening kiss, Lilly scrambled to answer it.

"Rush," she answered breathlessly, feeling her partner harden inside her.

"You alright?" Vera asked in concern, and wincing as Scotty teasingly moved inside her once more, Lilly swatted at him half-heartedly.

"Fine," she gasped, her fingers scrabbling at Scotty's shoulders, "I'm fine."

"Whatever. Boss wanted me to let you know that local authorities picked up our guy over in Fishtown. Sorry for wastin' your evenin'," Vera continued, sounding anything but apologetic.

Scotty thrust into her again, a low chuckle breaking free at her barely concealed groan.

"It's okay, Vera," Lilly stammered hurriedly, "evening wasn't wasted. Thanks for letting us know."

She pressed the red button before he could continue, hastily turning her cell phone off and shoving it under the seat.

"You're such an ass," she murmured, her lips already reattached to his. Scotty grinned, running a carefree hand down her side.

"Yeah, but right now, I'm the only ass you got," he replied cockily, "an' you ain't gettin' rid of me that easily."

Lilly laughed, tugging the t-shirt off.

"That's fine with me."

* * *

A/N Yesh, I have a bad habit of putting two author's notes, but that's because I know how much you love hearing my random crazy weird thoughts. This is also where I would traditionally beg for a few words of approval, so...if ya have a minute? ;]


End file.
